


Awkward

by dr_zook



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Fragrance Kink, M/M, Post-Journey, Pre-Journey, Voyeurism, mid-journey, read it as you like!, stealthy wanking in the bathroom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 07:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1541825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dr_zook/pseuds/dr_zook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hakkai and Goyjo are quite close. But sometimes Gojyo needs some private quality time, ehrm, and yeah. Hakkai enters the stage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awkward

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lauand](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauand/gifts), [indelicateink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/indelicateink/gifts).



> Originally written for a speedy exchange thing, so I cleaned it a bit up here and tried to catch all the spelling errors and glitches. Forgive me if you stumble over something I accidentally overlooked!

"Do you require something different, Gojyo?" Hakkai's sudden appearance somewhere behind him actually made Goyjo jump a little. His body, a fucking betrayer. But that wasn't something new.

"Eh, what?" was therefore the first sensible thing to say for him before he closed the cap of Hakkai's shampoo bottle again and put it back on the rim of the bathtub.

Hakkai stood in the doorframe, his handsome face open. He was drying his hands with a dishtowel. "You scrunched your nose like you... didn't like the smell of the shampoo," he clarified his previous question.

Gojyo snorted, yet he felt his ears flaring up glaringly red. He was caught. _You stupid fuck,_ he thought. _Next time you go searching for Hakkai's fragrance, close and lock the fucking door behind you, would you?_ At least he hadn't already opened up his fly, and shoved his pants down. Just as far down as needed to grab inside and give himself a decent wank, the other hand clinging to the shampoo bottle he used to take a whiff or two from in between.

"Gojyo? Are you alright?" Hakkai's voice switched to a little concerned, a proper 3 on a scale from 1 to 10. Usually it's applied when Gojyo has zoned out again and missed parts of a conversation.

"Nah," Gojyo tried to laugh away the awkwardness his treacherous body had lured him into. "I like it! Good stuff, I guess. It makes your hair so shiny." _Very smooth, old chap_. "Uh, where did you get it from? Never saw the brand before."

Hakkai smiled relieved, but his gaze was still lingering on Gojyo. "You do use it as well, don't you?"

Gojyo swallowed. "Yeah, right. I, uh, guessed it's okay. I mean you bought it, right, but you bought it from my money. I mean, the money I won fair and square from the guys at the bar. It's our money, you know that. And there is no need for _two_ shampoo bottles, is there?"

He watched Hakkai moving towards him during his sucktastic little speech, closing in on him. Making him sit down on the bathtub rim, _that_ close. Standing between his opened knees, just in front of his sadly unattended half-boner. And when Hakkai's _real_ fragrance washed over him, he had to close his eyes.

"It's okay, Gojyo," he heard Hakkai close to his ear, the warmth of his breath enclosing it. "You can cut the middleman." And he leaned further towards Gojyo's groin, smiling against Gojyo's cheek when he made him moan. Louder than he ever dared before.


End file.
